Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World
|''Doragon Bōru Zetto Infinitto Wārudo}} is a fighting video game developed by Dimps, and published in North America by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Europe and Japan by Namco Bandai under the Bandai Label. This is the last Dragon Ball Z game for the PlayStation 2 and the rest of the 6th generation consoles. This is also the last game to be published by Atari, with its license moved to Namco Bandai. It was released for those who did not have access to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit which was released earlier that year. It also included elements from Burst Limit such as Aura Burning, Krillin's ability to use Solar Flare, and several moves as well. Gameplay Analogous to its predecessor, Infinite World utilizes the "Capsule System". Players can customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customizable Skill Tray. The game is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, with some gameplay elements taken out. It also combines all the previous games into one with some elements of the Shin Budokai games as well as some elements of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and its sequel. Differences from Budokai 3 While both Budokai 3 and Infinite World use basically the same engine, Infinite World contains both graphical and gameplay differences: *''Infinite World'' contains Blue lightning in the auras, where Budokai 3 had Yellow lightning (although it should be noted that some auras still contain Yellow Lightning). *Story mode contains Mini-Games that cover events such as Gravity Room training and traveling down Snake Way. *''Infinite World'' removes Dodoria, Zarbon and Android 19 from Budokai and Kid Goku, Supreme Kai, Uub and Cell Jr. from Budokai 3, but adds Goku (GT), Vegeta (GT), Great Saiyaman 2, Pikkon, Pan (GT), Super Janemba, Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2), Super 17, and Syn Shenron (Budokai 3 only had his 2nd form, Omega Shenron). *''Infinite World'' lacks a tournament mode and contains a new skill editing system. For example: all of Goku's transformations in Budokai 3 would take up 5 slots (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4), while all five take only 1 slot (TRANSFORM!) in Infinite World. *Almost all characters in Infinite World have new combos, including Continuous Energy Bullets and a barrage of punches and kicks. *Hyper Mode, Beam Struggles and Dragon Rushes from Budokai 3 are removed. Because of the removal of Hyper Mode, Ultimates can now be used freely. *A Dash attack and a secondary throw are added. *Transformations end on Fatigue instead of Ki Energy. *Most Characters are given new Specials (ex: Krillin is given Solar Flare) and some are given new Ultimates (Kid Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Cooler have Full Power Consecutive Ki Blasts). *''Infinite World'' keeps all the costumes from Budokai 3 and its Greatest hits version, except Piccolo's "King Piccolo" costume, and adds more. Modes Dragon Missions The new Dragon Mission mode is the games story mode and includes many moments from the anime. In the story mode of the game, the player plays through many of the main sagas of the Dragon Ball series story: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Androids Saga, Majin Buu Saga, GT Saga, and an extra saga called Another Story, in which characters from the movies can be fought. The saga includes: Frieza, Bardock, Cooler, Broly, Janemba and Pikkon as opponents. The mode also offers several different minigames and gives the players goals that aren't restricted to fighting. Some of theses missions include running down Snake Way under a time limit, and trying to catch Bubbles on King Kai's Planet. Although this is not a new concept to the franchise, as the first Budokai game featured two mini-games within its story mode, the feature was absent from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Dragon Duel Dueling mode allows a player to fight the computer at a preset skill level, or two human players to fight each other using any custom skills. A player may also watch a fight between two computer fighters. It is possible to get a double KO during a duel due to attacks or ultimate attacks. Characters Returning characters New characters Battle Stages *World Tournament Stage *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Archipelago *Urban Area *Mountains *Plains *Grandpa Gohan's House *Planet Namek *Cell Ring *Supreme Kai's World *Inside Buu *Red Ribbon Base Reception During its initial release, Infinite World received mixed reviews. Many felt the game was identical to Budokai 3, while others thought the game's story mode and mini games were too daunting, or that the game was geared more towards hardcore fans instead of casual gamers. IGN gave the game a 3.5; a score lower than that of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. However, the game has been accepted more positively by the fans throughout the years and recieved a cult following, with many reviewers praising the game's improved visuals and gameplay along with the inclusion of extra characters missing from the previous Budokai games. Ironically the back of the box says "The Best of the Budokai Series". The game had sold 200,000 copies in Japan as of August 2010. Trivia *This game features the return of full 3D cutscenes. *As in Budokai 3, it is possible that Yamcha will instantly be killed after a Saibaman's Self Destruction (as this is what happened in the manga/anime). *All of Vegeta's Saiyan uniformed costumes can be damaged during battle (if he transforms into his Majin state). *When training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Teen Gohan wears his purple gi rather than the Battle Armor he wears in the manga/anime, despite the fact he has this costume in the game. *Vegeta's Final Flash, Goku's Warp Kamehameha, and Gotenks' Galactic Donut ultimate attacks are no longer available, as all three of them were featured as finishers to Dragon Rush scenes that had power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Attack. The Special Beam Cannon was moved from being a Dragon Rush, to being a mini-Ultimate for Piccolo. The Final Flash also returned, but as a Super attack for Vegeta (GT) and Super Baby 2. The Big Bang Attack also returned as a Super attack for Super Baby 2. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the Bluff Kamehameha. *When Syn Shenron is at his base form, he can not make use of Super and Ultimate moves. *Janemba has his previous forms' voice despite the fact that he appears in the game in his Super form. However this only applies to the English voice track. *Unlike Budokai 2 & 3'', Gotenks can use the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack even while he is in his base form, whereas in those games, he could only use the attack while he was Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 3. **Additionally, Gotenks can use the Double Buster if fused playing as Kid Trunks, while in Budokai 3, even if the fusion was done using Kid Trunks, Gotenks still used the Kamehameha. *This game is also notorious for its AI difficulty. *Cell's voice has a certain glitch as in each of his forms, he has a mixture of voices of his other forms. *GT Goku's ultimate move, Super Kamehameha is the same Kamehameha he used to kill Staff Officer Black in ''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. *GT Goku can not fuse to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, while adult Goku can (both DBZ Vegeta and GT Vegeta can). *The game uses extra characters from the Shin Budokai series (for example Pikkon) and Carddass series (for example GT Pan), however not all. Characters not included from the Shin Budokai series are Future Gohan, Future Trunks (w/o sword) and characters not included from the Carddass series are Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron, Arale Norimaki, Mighty Mask, Chiaotzu, Uub (GT) and Obotchaman. *Krillin's picture shows his unweighted gi, however that costume is unplayable in the game. Gallery References External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/dbz_iw/ Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World official website (Japanese)] es:Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games